Blue's Big Holiday Adventure Part 9
'Transcript' *(Door Opens at Santa Claus) *All: (Gasping) *Santa Claus: Ho, Ho, Ho, Merry Christmas! *Steve: It's Santa Claus! *Dora: Hola, Santa. *Joe: Hi, There, Santa. *Santa Claus: Hi, Steve, Joe, and Blue. *Blue: (Barks) *Wubbzy: It's Nice to Meet You, Santa Claus! *Kai-Lan: Merry Christmas! *Santa Claus: Thanks, Kai-Lan and Wubbzy, In Fact, I Have Presents for Franklin, His Friends, Harriet, Kipper, Maisy, The Backyardigans, The Wonder Pets, Jack, Mary, Mel, The Schwartzman Quartet, LazyTown Characters, Miss Spider, Holley, and Their Bug Friends, DJ Lance, Muno, Foofa, Brobee, Toodee, Plex, Kai-Lan, Wubbzy, Hoho, Daizy, Kai-Lan and Hoho's Friends, Wubbzy and Daizy's Friends, The Team Umizoomi, Oobi, Uma, Grampu, Shane, David, Their Friends, Ron, Natalie, Binyah Binyah, and Their Kids, The Fresh Beat Band, Pinky, Tyler, Mr. Guinea Pig, The Bubble Guppies, The Curious Buddies, Moose and Zee, Face, and Piper. *Nick Jr. Characters: Thanks, Santa Claus. *Santa Claus: Your Welcome, Nick Jr. Characters, Merry Christmas! *Daizy: I Can't Believe Santa Gave Us Presents! *Hoho: So Amazing! *Blue: (Barks) *Weenie: (Barks) *Benny: This is The Best Christmas Ever! *Isa: You Can Say That Again, Benny! *All: (Laughing) *Steve: Hey, Santa, We Have a Present for You Too! *Santa Claus: Thanks, Steve. *Joe: Here It Is. *(Santa Claus Opens Present) *Santa Claus: (Gasps), Ho, Ho, Ho, A New Snow Globe, It's Got Me in the North Pole, Thanks, Guys. *Tickety: Your Welcome, Santa. *Slippery: We Gave You The Present, Because You're The Greatest! *Santa Claus: Aww, Thanks, Slippery. *Steve: You Know What This Calls For? *All: A Party! *(All Cheering) *Joe: Let's Sing A Song! *Steve: Ready?, Hit It! *(Song Starts) *Santa Claus: Feliz Navidad! *Steve: Feliz Navidad! *Joe: Feliz Navidad! *Blue: (Barks Prospero Y Ano Felicidad! *Tickety: I Wanna Wish You a Merry Christmas... *Slippery: I Wanna Wish You a Merry Christmas... *Mr. Salt, Mrs. Pepper, Paprika, and Cinnamon: I Wanna Wish You a Merry Christmas! *Sidetable: From the Bottom... *Mailbox: Of My Heart! *Dora: Sing With Us! *All: Feliz Navidad, Feliz Navidad, Feliz Navidad, Prospero Y Ano Felicidad! *Santa Claus: I Wanna Wish You a Merry Christmas... *Shovel and Pail: I Wanna Wish You a Merry Christmas... *All: I Wanna Wish You a Merry Christmas from the Bottom, Of My Heart! *(Song Ends) *All: (Cheering) *Joe: Santa Claus, Thanks for Coming! *Santa Claus: Ho, Ho, Your Welcome, Joe. *Steve: Bye, Santa! *Santa Claus: Bye, Steve, Bye, Blue. *Blue: (Barks Bye-Bye, Santa) *Santa Claus: Bye, Bye, Nick Jr. Characters! *Nick Jr. Characters: Bye, Santa. *All: (Cheering) *Steve: Thanks for Coming to Our Christmas Party. *Joe: Yeah, Thanks So Much for All Your Help, Right, Nick Jr. Characters? *Nick Jr. Characters: Right! *Steve: Let's Sing the Goodbye Song! *Joe: Good Idea!, Hit It! Category:Blue's Clues Tv Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Shows Category:Dora the Explorer Spoof Category:Little Bill TV Spoofs Category:Little Bear Tv Spoofs Category:Little Bear spoof Category:Oswald TV Spoofs Category:Max and Ruby TV Spoofs Category:Bob The Builder Spoof Category:Bob the Builder Category:Maggie and the Ferocious Beast TV Spoofs Category:Kipper TV Spoofs Category:Maisy TV Spoofs Category:Franklin TV Spoofs Category:The Backyardigans TV Spoofs Category:The Backyardigans Category:The Wonder Pets Category:Jack's Big Music Show TV Spoofs Category:LazyTown TV Spoof Category:Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends TV Spoofs Category:Yo gabba gabba Category:Yo Gabba Gabba TV Spoof Category:Yo Gabba Gabba Parodies Category:Ni Hao Kai Lan TV Spoofs Category:Ni Hao, Kai-Lan Category:Wow Wow Wubbzy! TV Spoofs Category:Wow wow Wubbzy Spoof Category:Team Umizoomi TV Spoofs Category:Team Umizoomi Category:Oobi TV Spoofs Category:The Upside Down Show TV Spoofs Category:Gullah Gullah Island TV Spoofs Category:The Fresh Beat Band TV Spoof Category:The Fresh Beat Band TV-spoof Category:Pinky Dinky Doo TV Spoofs Category:Bubble Guppies TV Spoofs Category:Curious Buddies TV Spoofs Category:Go Diego Go TV Spoof Category:Go Diego Go Category:Moose and Zee TV Spoofs Category:Nick Jr. Face Movies Spoofs Category:Transcripts Category:Parts Ideas